1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve for controlling fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-7-151257 shows an electromagnetic control valve which is composed of a yoke, a stator, a solenoid, a spool, a moving core, a nonmagnetic shaft fitted to the center hole of the moving core and a spring. The yoke and the stator are disposed opposite to each other at an air gap to surround the solenoid. Sealing members are disposed between the solenoid, which is covered by resinous member, and the yoke, and between the solenoid and the stator. Thus, although fluid comes into the inside of the yoke and the stator through the air gap between the yoke and the stator, fluid may not leak out from the valve. The shaft is supported by a pair of ball bearings at opposite ends thereof so that the shaft can move smooth in the axial direction. A pair of nonmagnetic rings is disposed between the core and each of the bearings. When the moving core is driven to move left or right, the nonmagnetic rings prevent the moving core from being in contact with one of the bearings. Thus, the moving core can be driven without influence of remanent magnetism of the core and the bearings. However, the above sealing structure and rings necessitate additional production cost and steps.